1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus such as a digital still camera, an image display control method, and a program and, more particularly, to an imaging apparatus, an image display control method, and a program that are configured to properly display an AF (Automatic Focus) detectable range.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that the AF function is installed on digital still cameras, digital video cameras, and other imaging apparatuses. This AF function is intended to automatically focus a subject. Generally, often, in the auto focus feature, a subject is taken by an image sensor, such as CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor), to automatically determine a focal position on the basis of the contrast of the taken image.
Today, in order for a user to focus a desired position in a taken image, a so-called spot AF function is also practicable in which the user can set an AF point as desired in an AF detectable frame. If this spot AF mode is set, the user selects a desired AF point in an AF detectable frame, sets the selected AF point on screen by doing a predetermined operation, and then executes a usual imaging operation.
It should be noted that, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 6-113187 discloses an automatic focus camera apparatus in which the user determines a focus area at a position where the user wants to focus a subject in a CCD frame by specifying appropriate size, shape, and position on a touch panel for example by use of a focus area selecting apparatus while looking at a display apparatus (refer to paragraph [0021] for example).
However, with the above-mentioned technique associated with Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 6-113187, although an AF frame (or a focus area) indicative of an AF point is displayed in a screen, an AF detectable frame indicative of an AF point settable range is not displayed. On the other hand, leaving this AF detectable frame always displayed on screen gives a nuisance in selecting a desired scene to the user wanting to take a picture with a desired composition while checking a through-image on screen.
In addition, it is possible for the user to intentionally switch between display and no-display of the AF detectable frame on screen, but only by means of complicated operation.